


First Thing in the Evening

by Laylah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Sleepy Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh miserable bulgelicking fuck," is the first thing Karkat says when he wakes up enough for his mouth to work. "You grubfuck idiot clown, this is <i>not okay</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thing in the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> First piece for this round of Porn Battle! Prompts were "sleepy" and "size difference."

"Oh miserable bulgelicking fuck," is the first thing Karkat says when he wakes up enough for his mouth to work. "You grubfuck idiot clown, this is _not okay_."

Gamzee laughs, low and sleepy, his chest rumbling under Karkat's, both of them buoyed up in the warm sopor of Gamzee's recuperacoon. "Feels more than motherfucking okay to me, little bro." One of his absurdly broad, long-fingered hands is splayed across Karkat's back, just enough weight to hold him in place. "You sure as shit wanted to climb on up there a few minutes ago."

Karkat tries to growl in outrage, but what he gets is more of a moan, because he is in Gamzee's _lap_ and they are both naked and his iron self-control apparently does not extend to his sleeping self, because—"You're trying to tell me that I, nnh, started this?"

"Shit yeah, you did," Gamzee murmurs happily, and he sounds totally calm, totally at ease, as if the fronds of his bulge are behaving themselves perfectly, rather than twining with Karkat's and _pulsing_.

"I was asleep," Karkat protests, and rocks his hips a little because _fuck_ , how can he not.

"You are one motherfucking ferocious little pocket monster in your sleep," Gamzee says.

Karkat buries his face in Gamzee's shoulder. "Am not," he says, because he is a _huge terrifying_ monster waiting to happen, right, but between the sopor making his head fuzzy and the...the everything else that's happening in his lap, he is woefully unequipped to be arguing something so crucial right now.

_In his sleep_ he got himself into this, fuck. Burrowed his way through the slime and climbed on top to spread himself over Gamzee's long, lanky body so his bulge could coil around the length of Gamzee's and they could make friends in the most obscene way possible. Sleeping Karkat should be at the top of Awake Karkat's shit list right now, except that Gamzee is humming and petting him and Gamzee's bulge has practically _engulfed_ Karkat's and that is—barely—more amazingly sexy than it is jealousy-inspiring.

Which is why when he opens his mouth to berate Gamzee for having no fucking self-control, what comes out is, "Harder, you terrible clown," and his stupid legs are tangling with Gamzee's for leverage, and the fronds of his bulge are doing this thing that has always been sort of frustrating when he tries to take care of himself but is now obviously the _best feeling ever_ as his and Gamzee's tangle and interlock, all their sensitive nubs rubbing each other.

And Gamzee is just letting him do this, going along with it even when Karkat reaches that awkward point where it's panic-inducing that it feels good, and his claws score little lines in Gamzee's shoulders, thin indigo threads of blood in the green of the slime. Gamzee, for an actual miracle, is chill enough not to return the favor. He just croons and purrs and rolls with it, head lolling back and mouth open, as they slide perfectly into sync at last and the pleasure rolls through Karkat's nervous system in long, mind-shattering waves.

"Fltthgn," Karkat attempts when they finally come shuddering to a halt. "Mrrngl." He feels like he has been knocked down and clubbed senseless by sex and sopor.

"Fuck yeah, it was," Gamzee agrees, and Karkat wonders how the fuck he even knows what he's agreeing to. "Time for another motherfucking nap here, bro, it's barely getting dark outside."

"Mmnrrr," Karkat says, which is supposed to be a warning—they're going to _talk_ about this when he can crawl out of the recuperacoon later—but his eyelids are drooping and he's dead weight on Gamzee's chest and he suspects it wasn't threatening at all.

He's asleep again before he can regret it.


End file.
